Don't Forget Me
by ShanniC
Summary: Mimi Leaves for America, and Joe questions her commitment to him. A Jyoumi/Mimoe!! You've been forewarned....


Discclaimer: Digimon a show that does not belong to me. There I said it so sue me. I've got no money to give you.  
  
  
Don't Forget Me  
Shanni_C  
MIMOE/JYOUMI FOREVER!!!  
  
  
"Goodbye Mimi." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulders. She pulled me to her and hugged me. "When will you be back?" I whispered. I handed her my heart that day. I hope she would take care of it. "Don't forget me. Mimi, I can never forget you, nor would I try!" I kissed her hand, then escorted her to the plane off to America. "Come back, and see me!" I smiled as she walked down the boardwalk. I turned only to hear Mimi, calling me back.   
  
"Yes Mimi?" I asked her.  
  
"I wanted to give you this.."   
  
"What?" I smiled   
  
"This."   
  
Mimi pulled me into her arms, and smothered me in a kiss that had to have lasted for at least a minute! Not only was I enjoying it, but I began to kiss her back as passionately as she had done me. In front of everyone, at the airport, including the DigiDestined!!  
  
I drew back from the embrace, and hugged her one last time before watching her walk once more down the boardwalk. I turned around and clicked my heels, as I danced knowing she loved me, as much as I loved her.  
  
Won't you come see about me,  
I'll be alone, dancing ---- you know it will be me."  
  
"Call me!!" I yelled out at her, before turning around to face the gang. "What?!" I asked in utter amusement. "I just asked her to call me, we talk to each other. Is that a crime?" They stared at me, their mouths gaped open, refusing to believe what had just occured.  
  
Give me everything inside and out,  
Love's starnge so tender and dark.  
  
"Joe. what just happened here?" Tai asked with his usual voice of confusion. "Yea man, like what's with you two?" Matt joined in. "We just kissed that's all." I responded eager to get off the subject. "Why did you do that? She'll probably be liked by every guy in America. You shouldn't have gotten involved with Mimi." Izzy said matter-of-factly. "First of all, Mimi know how I feel, and I know how she feels. We are in each others hearts. We can remember each other with the memories we shared." I said getting a tad bit annoyed. "We are embarking on a spectacular adventure of love."  
  
Think of the tender things,  
That we were working on.  
  
"That's all well, and good Joe, but why now? Why when Mimi's moving?" Sora said cluelessly. "Sora!! Of all people I expected more. I mean if that's the case what about Matt or Tai? Which one? Make a choice already, since you know what's best for everyone else!" I raised my voice.  
  
Slow change may pull us apart,  
When the light gets into your heart, baby.  
  
"Joe" They all yealled in unison. "We are in an airport control yourself!" Izzy chastised. "Just because we are in an airport doesn't mean that gives you license to disscet Mimi, and myself!! Gimme a break!!" I retorted back. "I'm leaving!" "she'll forget you Joe, it's Mimi we are talking about here!" Matt said. "No she won't!!" I turned glaring at them, as I stormed off.   
  
Don't you forget about me,  
Don't don't, don't, don't,   
  
Was it true? Would Mimi forget about me, once she got to Amrica, and meet some cute guy? Would she think she was better than me because she had found someone better? Could Mimi hurt me like that? No. It wasn't possible.  
  
Will you stand above me,  
Look my way-- never love me?  
  
I looked at the sky. Gray and dreary. Then I felt the drops of rain fall from that dark sky, as the rain fell on my body.Mimi was one of the few great things in my cloud like life. One of the flowers in my field of barren land.  
  
Rain keeps falling,  
Rain keeps falling.  
Down, down, down.  
  
What if it were true though. What if the guys were right? What if I looked back on this day, and Mimi and I weren't together. What if I were homeless, and on the street, or just a completely diffrent man. Would she still love me? Would she even recognize me? Could she have ben lying? Just an act to get me to fall into her trap. A black Widow whose sole purpose was to hurt me? Kido Jyou?  
  
No. It's not true. They have caused me to doubt myself, and Mimi. Damn them for doing that to me. They are supposed to be our friends yet they object to our relationship.  
  
Don't you try and pretend,  
It's my beginning   
We will win in the end.  
  
Mimi knows that even if we do not continue our relationship, I'd still be her friend. Even if she hurt me, intentionally, or unintentionally. I still love her. I everything about her. The vulnerability, heck I even love her vanity. Why can't they see that?  
  
I won't harm you,  
Or touch your defenses,  
Vanity, insecurity.  
  
That was it. The situation is resolved. I odn't need them, well not as much as i need her. She won't forget me because she loves me. As I love her. I stirred out of my reverie, ans ran towards my apartment to check my e-mail. Mimi did have a laptop, on the plane.. Maybe she emailed me already.  
  
Don't you forget about me,   
I'll be alone, dancing --you know it baby.  
Going to take you apart, I'll build us back together a heart.  
  
When I see her agin, she will come up to me, and knows that I care. She won't walk away. She knows what we have. Sincere Reliability. I'll be calling hers...  
  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name?  
Will you walk away?  
Will you call my name?  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please when giving reviews do not state the obvious. (i.e. misspellings, grammar errors, repaeted words and capiatalizations.) This is a fic, I can fix those things. I would like a constructive review. That's why God made erasers, so that we may erase our errors!!") Thanks for reading it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
